


Poetry

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Drabbles (AKA The Series Everyone Hates) [5]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Angels, Art, Dark, Death, Depression, Human Nature, Insanity, Poetry, Rants, Self-Harm, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2019-11-24 12:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 1,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18165494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: Really cringy poetry.





	1. Death's Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this one for a friend.

It's large, velvety wings blot out the shining sun

Dark as the midnight sky and soft to the touch

but so very delicate, like the could easily break

with the slightest change of the cold and violent wind

Sending a storm of black feathers cascading down

Suffocating all life and bringing them down under

Bringing them into an unknown world of jet-black air 

Almost as if they were being trapped in the night sky

But when they try to look down to their world, it is gone.

**Arlena 4/19**


	2. Insanity

A flash of hope is nothing

Compared to my broken mind

A piece of sanity is poison

That I try so hard to find

If I could save myself

From this insanity

I wouldn't last a minute

Trying to find who I would be

**-Arlena 10/18**


	3. The Vase Of Life

The rotting corpses of the forgotten whisper

And yet arrogant fools of the living prosper

The heartache of an abandoned widow flourishes

The lack of provisions hardly ever nourishes

Such a heartless and ignorant king watches over

We used to run, but now we move much slower

There is no one to fuel a child’s perishing pride

And not anyone to carefully stay by their side

A simple town brought to painful devastation

Is this what came about to the broken creation

Of a world that was said to be fit for living?

Of a life claimed to become worth giving?

Nothing is here anymore to light up the shadows

We will all lurk in the obscure and damp shallows

This is our menial and deserving punishment

For even believing for a moment that we were sent

To assist with making the world such a better place

Such a maddening chaos will never be stopped

And the fragile vase of life has now been dropped

**-Arlena 3/19**


	4. Words

How terrifying, when words make no sense

You fight to understand and speak

The utter silence in your mind is so intense

Your thoughts so empty, that you long to shout

Just to fill the silence that carefully gleans

All your thoughts seem irrelevant and empty

And soon, even you can’t hear your screams

**-Arlena 2019**


	5. White Dove

A fair white dove’s call is silenced with a tense hand

As the morning’s fog blankets over the gray earth

A black figure on an hill takes a weak and strained stand

People began to leave their safe and comforting homes

They look around the ravaged, pale and quiet land

A sharp anger is unleashed in bursts of dark red tones

There is no chance for the bright dove to stop the war

And sin coats the ground in a god’s judgemental eyes

But with such sin comes hope, and hope shall soar

The dove of peace will only fly if given the approval

So we must cleanse our ruined minds of violence

For giving into anger will bring about amity’s removal

**-Arlena 3/19**


	6. Her Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little dark, just a warning.

The gleaming sharp razor is in her shaking hand

The metal is a small sliver of light in the dark

Fear, the kind that consumes you, is in her heart

It screams in her already deaf and dull mind

Tears are silently crawling down her pale cheeks

Blood, not yet exposed to the air, is in her veins.

 

The gleaming sharp razor is in her shaking hand

And it is now coated in the thick, fresh blood

Fear, the kind that consumes you, is in her heart

Which is pumping madly, afraid that it will stop

Tears are silently crawling down her pale cheeks

It's not the first time they ever ran down her face 

Blood, now exposed to the air, is not in her veins.

It cascades to the ground in a crimson red stream

 

Her thin body is on the tiled cold bathroom floor

Lying in a pool of dark blood, staining her clothes

Her once frantic heart is now eerily motionless

And it’s struggling fight to survive has now ended

Her warm breath has escaped her hard-working lungs

Leaving her corpse cold, lifeless and a pale blue

Her friends will mourn the fact that she has fallen

But over time, pain heals and souls are forgotten.

**Arlena 4/19**


	7. Hung With Regret

He was suspended in air, almost floating gracefully

Hanging by only a thick rope around his neck.

He couldn't escape his actions or his troubled mind

It didn't take long for his soul to leave this world

But as each second passed by while he hung

His slowly beating heart filled with enough regret 

To bring himself to commit suicide fifty more times.

But that doesn't matter because what is done is done.

We live with our choices, no matter how bad they are.

And in the end, that truth can be too hard to accept.

**Arlena 4/19**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a note to those who regularly read my stuff. (Probably only one or two people)  
> I have a new schedule, so updates will be every day.
> 
> Sunday: One-Shot Sunday and A Helping Hand  
> Monday: Musical Writing Monday   
> Tuesday: Try Not To Laugh Tuesday  
> Wednesday: Resetting Our Love  
> Thursday: Sky's The Limit  
> Friday: Feeling Your Pain Friday and Bipolar - A Charisk Fanfiction  
> Saturday: Sad Poetry Saturday


	8. Unnamed

This cruel and vile world is not for me

Please, anyone, why can't you see?

We all strive towards an endless goal

Until the clock of life rings it's final toll

There is no reason to stand stay awake

My beating heart can no longer ache

For inside my mind is a ravenous longing

Inside me, there rings the familiar ponging

My ways will always be different than yours

I have grown so tired of the selfish wh*res

The ones we worship and bow down to

Blood paints the grass a dark red hue

Yet we are still blind to our inevitable end

And it may come to your attention that I tend

To believe so strongly that my veins will empty

The pain is all it really takes to tempt me.

**\- Arlena 4/19**


	9. Screams

Their voices are raised to a loud shout

Though nothing important is coming out

Clamoring and shrilling pointless words

Articulating noises like broken records

My ears plead for mercy against screams

My mind cannot revert to peacful dreams

For mouths always seem to be moving

And their voices will not stop booming

**-Arlena 4/19**


	10. Writing

Writing is like an addicting poison

Seeping into their scarred blue veins

Captivating their clouded dull eyes

And broken minds that are of insanes

The pure truth is hidden so deep

Where no one dare tries to go

I carefully venture down there often

Why? I don't think I’ll ever know.

I like explaining this shattered world

Though it makes no real sense to me

Everything that happens is what it is

That's what it's always meant to be

**-Arlena 3/19**


	11. Angel of The Golden Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is random, even for me.

I met a woman on a beach near sunset

I remember her hair matched the sky

Around her wrists and were broken chains

And I couldn’t help but ask her why

 

Deep brown eyes with an angel’s fury

Glanced at me and my troubled soul

I couldn’t help but fear she was enraged

But I then saw a smile, bright and full

 

She stared at her chains for a moment

Before opening her mouth to speak 

“I was caught, chained and enslaved

For normality was strong, and I, weak”

  
  


“But I broke free from the iron chains

That bound me tight to the unfair law

I would not fall into the line to death

So I ran and told others what I saw”

 

I studied her underneath the vivid sky

Her eyes had been poisoned by sorrow

And her body wracked with exhaustion

I knew she would not be here tomorrow

 

So with a long sigh I asked her quietly

“What made you ever want to flee?”

Her face twisted into a delighted look

“I have become the Angel of Individuality”

 

She said no more, but looked up at the sky

And I swear for a moment I could see

Her halo and her wings outstretched

Then she stood up, smiled and left me

 

But I’ll never forget the golden angel

Who looked through my troubled heart

Saw someone pure, and set them free

Allowing me to take her place and part

- **Arlena Di Angelo 7/19**


	12. Of Human Nature

One day, my love, you will hear

The screams of pain of broken fear

The night of death slowly will creep

And your eyes will be the ones to weep.

 

I do not wish blinding pain upon you

And trust me, the world will feel it too

For if this world is truly our lovely paradise

Then we ruined it, and will pay the price

 

We want everything, and will get nothing

We only have our greed, it’s something

For that is the way of our human nature

Bringing fear upon every living creature

**7/19**


	13. The Artist and The Window

An artist opened his window to get some fresh air,

But as he looked out, he saw only darkness there

As he looked harder, there was a faint bright glow

A small fraction of light, like the sun off of snow

It began to grow larger, consuming the black

Filling it with colors, garnet red, sky blue, and lilac

It consumed the darkness with a fierce ferocity 

Almost blinding his eyes with it’s luminosity

When the light was done, it turned its head

It stared into the artist, he backed up in dread

For the light could see darkness in his heart

And so the artist was consumed by his art

**-8/22/19**


	14. School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really starting to get to me

Herd us like cattle to the slaughter

Murder our uniqueness, joy, curiosity

Cut us into symmetrical, bleeding pieces

Down the hallways, you can hear the screams

For children are cattle, with slain dreams.

**9/3/19**


	15. Tied Lungs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Writing heartbreaks I've never felt.

Life is a game of holding your breath,

Seeing who will have more air left

And now I’m afraid I took on too much air

Because I look beside me, and you’re not there

To my horror, you ran out of oxygen first

And left me here to drive your hearse.

**9/9/19**

 


	16. Last Night's Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The best way to kill fire is to smother it.

My lungs burn from last night

The aching sign that I’m alive

I wish it had just died in ash

Disappeared within dark smoke

But a stubborn spark glowed

And set my entire mind aflame

Now everything inside me is on fire

But my outside still looks alright

So no one hears the silent screams

That left my mouth last night

**9/9/19**


	17. A Gift Of Vulnerability

I wish I hadn’t 

Stifled my hot tears 

And hid the 

Embarrassed blush 

That crept across my face 

Maybe if I had 

Let them fall freely 

And allowed  

My pride to wash 

Away in salty currents 

Someone might have just 

Maybe put a hand  

Gently on 

My limp shoulders 

That hung, tired and limp 

And assure me for days to come 

That everything would be okay. 

**-10/29/19**


	18. On The Roof

 

There we leaned against the plaster walls 

Feet sliding across the shingles 

Our hands on each other’s slouched shoulders

Laughing at nothing but ourselves 

Singing off-key, our voices breaking 

It was like we were drunk or high 

In a sense we were, bodies swaying 

Drunk off of friendship and contact 

Holding the glass tight and desperate 

We greedily swallowed each drop 

In hopes of filling our empty souls 

But it just burned through our stomachs

As we reluctantly left the roof

Sadly fleeing our friends soft comforts

-11/4/19


	19. Failure

It’s fantastic what failure can do to your heart 

How it can shatter into millions of pieces 

That sink into the pit of your stomach 

Making your body convulse in loud sobs and gags 

Until it passes, leaving you empty, hollow 

With a face burning and cracking with shame 

A fire unable to be cooled with your tears 

The bitter salt seeping in the cuts to your pride 

After what seems like a decade, you stand 

Scarred from a two minute fight with your emotions 

Despite this, you have only won a small battle 

A puzzle piece in an entire war? 

-11/4/19


End file.
